inazuma_elevenfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Tập phim 14 (Chrono Stone)
Infiltrate! The Great Dancer Mission!! (潜入！ 踊り子大作戦！！, "Xâm nhập! Chiến dịch vũ công vĩ đại!!") là tập phim thứ 14 của bộ anime Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone. Tóm tắt Để có thể lẻn vào lễ hội ngắm hoa anh đào do Oda Nobunaga tổ chức, các thành viên Raimon đã phải cố gắng học nhảy để có thể cải trang thành những vũ công và đi vào lễ hội mà không bị nghi ngờ. Mặt khác, Shindou ngày đêm luyện tập Áo giáp Keshin để có thể đủ năng lực tiếp nhận sức mạnh của Nobunaga. Đến ngày lễ hội được tổ chức, Raimon tiến vào với sự giúp đỡ của Toukichirou, và sau những khó khăn lúc ban đầu, cuối cùng thì họ cũng đã tìm ra được "điệu nhảy" thực sự quyến rũ của mình và bắt đầu gây được sự chú ý của Nobunaga... Chi tiết Tập phim bắt đầu với cảnh những người dân của Owari đứng đọc một bảng thông báo về việc băng nhóm Shiroshika bị bắt giữ, và họ nói rằng có vẻ như chúng bị tóm "bởi một người thanh niên tên Kinoshita Toukichirou". Từ phía xa, Tenma và Fei đứng nhìn họ, và Fei nói rằng dù Raimon đánh bại Shiroshika trong một trận cầu, nhưng hệ quả được ghi chép trong lịch sử là Toukichirou đã làm được việc đó. thumb|left|200px|Nishiki và Wonbderbot "so tài"Trong lúc Shindou đang một mình tập bóng ngoài một bãi đất trống, các thành viên của Raimon đứng lắng nghe Wonderbot sơ lược lại "chiến dịch vũ công" của họ. Mọi người bàn luận rằng họ cần một điệu nhảy gì đó để có thể thu hút được Nobunaga, thế rồi Nishiki và Wonderbot đã thách thức nhau và đứng lên nhảy, không may rằng cả 2 người đều không thể thực hiện được điệu nhảy nào cho ra hồn. Shinsuke sau đó đã gợi ý cho họ về điệu nhảy Bon, và Tenma nhờ Aoi chỉ cho họ cách nhảy.thumb|200px|Raimon tập nhảy Tuy nhiên do không thể thống nhất với nhau cả về động tác lẫn nhịp phách, việc tập nhảy đã không thể tiếp tục. Tasuke đi đến, cậu nói rằng chị gái của mình có thể giúp họ tập nhảy với "điều kiện" rằng cậu muốn được chơi bóng một lần nữa với họ, và Tenma đã vui vẻ đồng ý. Nhờ sự giúp đỡ của Okatsu, việc học nhảy của Raimon đã phần nào đó trơn tru hơn và bắt đầu hình thành được hy vọng. Trong khi đó, Shindou vẫn còn đang mải mê tập luyện, và Tsurugi đứng theo dõi cậu sau một gốc cây. Okatsu bước đến và mời cậu một hộp thức ăn với một tảng đậu hũ trắng bên trong. Hai người có một cuộc trò chuyện ngắn, và Shindou sau khi lắng nghe về niềm đam mê làm đậu hũ của Okatsu đã hiểu ra được vấn đề cùng những gì mình cần để có thể hoàn thành Áo giáp Keshin của mình và Mixi Max với Nobunaga. Lễ hội ngắm hoa anh đào Ngày hôm sau, Raimon lên đường đi đến lễ hội do Nobunaga tổ chức, và họ lần lượt thử hết cách này đến cách khác nhằm có thể đi vào ttrong lễ hội, từ cải trang cho đến đánh lừa người gác cổng nhưng đều không thể thành công. Từ trên một cành cây cách đó không xa, Tasuke ngồi theo dõi và cũng đang tỏ ra lo lắng cho Raimon. May thay, Toukichirou đã xuất hiện, và nhờ sự giúp đỡ của anh mà Raimon đã có thể vào trong lễ hội với tư cách là "những vũ công của một gia đình nổi tiếng". Đến lượt tiết mục nhảy điệu Bon của Raimon, tuy nhiên họ bắt đầu mắc lỗi và trở nên lúng túng. Trong lúc Tenma còn đang lo lắng không biết nên làm gì, thì Toukichirou đã nhạy bén lăn một trái bóng đến chân Tenma. Cậu chợt hiểu ra những gì Toukichirou định ám chỉ và bắt đầu tâng bóng.thumb|left|200px|Shindou Mixi Max với Nobunaga Các thành viên của Raimon dần hiểu ra và bắt đầu chơi với trái bóng, tạo thành một "điệu nhảy" độc nhất vô nhị khiến cho những người xem rất thích thú, kể cả Nobunaga. Lợi dụng cơ hội này, Wonderbot chạy đến giương súng lên và thực hiện Mixi Max Nobunaga với Shindou, thế nhưng thật không may, pha Mixi Max đã thất bại. Thế là, Wonderbot cùng các thành viên Raimon bị lính cận vệ của Nobunaga nghi ngờ rằng họ có ý định tấn công và bao vây họ. Chưa dừng lại ở đó, trong lúc Wonderbot định tẩu thoát, Beta đã bất ngờ xuất hiện trong bộ dạng của một hộ vệ quân và trói chặt Wonderbot lại bằng một tấm lưới. Cô ta giật lấy hai khẩu súng của Wonderbot và bẩm lên Nobunaga rằng "những người này có ý định ám sát ông". Cuối tập phim, Raimon lâm vào tình thế khó khăn khi bị bao vây bởi quân lính và bị tình nghi là kẻ thù. Một số hình ảnh Wonderbot explaining the plan CS 14 HD.png|Wonderbot giảng giải với Raimon về kế hoạch. Okatsu teaching Raimon how to dance CS 14 HD.png|Okatsu hướng dấn các thành viên Raimon điệu nhảy Bon. Sousha Maestro Armed Failed CS 14 HQ.PNG|Shindou tập luyện Áo giáp Keshin. Raimon disguising CS 14 HD.png|Raimon cải trang, một trong những nỗ lực của họ để có thể vào lễ hội. Wonderbot ready for Mixi Max CS 14 HQ.PNG|Wonderbot chuẩn bị thực hiện Mixi Max. Nobunaga being Mixi Max CS 14 HQ.PNG|Nobunaga đang được Mixi Max. Wonderbot being captured by Beta CS 14 HQ.PNG|Wonderbot bị Beta bắt giữ. Raimon surrounded CS 14 HD.png|Raimon bị lính cận vệ bao vây. Keshin được sử dụng *'KH Sousha Maestro' Câu nói Okatsu "Ăn đậu hũ trắng sẽ giúp cho trái tim của anh trắng tinh khiết giống như vậy, và anh sẽ cảm thấy tốt hơn". Thể_loại:Tập phim Inazuma Eleven GO Thể_loại:Tập phim GO phần 2